This invention relates to a device for successively supplying both the front and rear sides of a sheet to an apparatus such as a copying machine or facsimile in a switching mode so that the apparatus may record on both sides of the sheet.
In a conventional device of this type, sheets which have copied an original on the first side thereof are stacked in a one-side-copied sheet tray one after another, and the sheets thus stacked are delivered out of the tray and are turned over by a reversing mechanism before they reach the copying machine, so that originals are recorded on both sides of each sheet.
In the conventional device, the sheets having an original copied on one side are stacked in the sheet tray one after another as described above. Therefore, it is difficult to successively stack the sheets in the tray, which may be different in paper quality or size according to different copying operations. Even if these sheets are correctly placed in the tray, it is difficult to deliver the sheets out of the tray one after another; sometimes two or more sheets are delivered in a stacked state.
In the case where curled sheets are put in the one-side-copied sheet tray, it is difficult to uniformly stack the sheets.
The conventional device further requires a mechanism for delivering sheets from the one-side-copied sheet tray. Therefore, the conventional device is intricate in construction and high in manufacturing cost.